


Space Between Us

by spycaptain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, ShiAnko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycaptain/pseuds/spycaptain
Summary: Anko opens her mouth to spill her confession and nothing comes out. The words are stuck in the back of her throat, held deep down in her stomach, safe and locked away by her cowardice.





	Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nisachara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisachara/gifts).



> This is the beginning of my quest to move some of my favorite roleplay drabbles over to AO3. You can see more at mita-rashi.tumblr.com.

> _things you **almost** said with no space between us_  
> 

Anko lays in the bed behind Shisui, her arm curled over him, her forehead pressed lightly against his back. He’s asleep, or something like it, the steady rise and fall of his chest and the slow, calm rhythm of his heart enough to draw out her affections.

She squeezes him tightly, and plants a kiss against his back. It’s light and shy, and followed by a shaky breath. Courage comes in small things for her. Love in small actions she can take and hide away if she must.

_I think I –_

Anko opens her mouth to spill her confession and nothing comes out. The words are stuck in the back of her throat, held deep down in her stomach, safe and locked away by her cowardice.

Shisui stirs, and with a loud, long stretch pulls away and rolls over to face her, his arm thrown across her waist. Anko readjusts, her hand now on his hip, her fingers lightly pressed against his skin. 

“Mornin’,” he says. His breath is sleep sour, and Anko makes a face, pressing both of her hands against his lips as she leans away.

“You’re disgusting,” she says, and then feels his tongue against her palm. “What the fuck Shisui, don’t lick me, _don’t fucking lick me_ —”

Anko pulls her hands away, wipes them against his chest, and burrows back under the blankets with a frown and a dramatic huff. She’s ignoring him. He’s made the romantic, affectionate swelling her chest worse with his childish behavior, and she refuses to look at him until she has the panicked flutter of her heart under control.

Then Shisui rolls on top of her, the heavy weight of him pressing her into the mattress.

“I hate you,” Anko tells him. “Guh.”

“I’m sure that’s exactly how you feel about me,” he says, right before Anko elbows him in the gut.  



End file.
